Loving You is My Sin
by chibi legato
Summary: [AU]Yaoi.KL a noble family, the Saverem family.Vash and Knives are only 17 years old.A new shipment of servants. Knives sees someone that caught his eyes,a blue haired boy. A noble wants his servant and he always gets what he wants...better summary inside
1. New Servants & The Boy

**Chibi Legato here again. Wow I've got like another idea for a story that may not even get to the second chapter if you guys don't like it. XP **

Oh and I got this idea in a Dream ... It had a lot of Drama in my dream ... let's just see if I can write it down. 8D

**Well here is the summary (full summary):**

_In England in the late 1500's and early 1600's, where Monarchies ruled high and others were placed on a scale of either wealthy, middle class or serfs and slaves (or the King, lords, nobles, middle class and merchants, servants, serfs, and last are the slaves). There was a family that came of a pure noble bloodline. The Saverem family. It consisted of Rem, the mother and powerful wife of the great noble Alex (short for Alexander). Alex had passed away shortly after his children's birth. Vash was one of Rem's sons and so was his twin brother Knives. Vash was arranged for marriage with the young beautiful daughter of the great Lord (higher than a noble lower than the King while the Saverem families are just nobles) Andre. Vash and Knives are only 17 years old at this time. A new shipment of slaves, and servants has been transported to their mansion. There, Knives saw someone that caught his eyes. A quiet, young, blue haired boy. ... A noble wants his servant and he always gets what he wants... there is going to be some trouble in the Saverem's -pure noble bloodline- household._

Wow ... that was long! Well, if you didn't like the summary ... or it doesn't sound interesting then click the back button! If you want to stick around and read it than go on ahead ... but first the ... warnings! 8P

**Warnings: It's AU or Alternate Universe. It's _Yaoi_. It's Knives and Legato ... plus some hints of Vash and Meryl. It will not include RAPE or one-sided sex or whatever from Knives and Legato ... There will be major Drama ... Maybe Angst. **

**Things you should know: **

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

_Dreams..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or their Characters .. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! Muehehehe!)**

Okay on to the wonderful cool story that I got in a dream XD

* * *

**Loving You Is My Sin...**

The mansion was dimly lit. The large windows were shut with silk curtains and they filtered out any morning rays that were to come from the sun in the horizon. A chubby small lady walked slowly to the first curtain in the lonely hallway. Her cloths gave off her economic standing ... a servant. She moved her small hands to the golden weaved cord and pulled hard. The curtains swung open and light broke through, filling the hallway with warm sunshine. Her chubby frame moved to the next curtain and then the next. As she continued her daily route a bright looking woman burst into the room.

"Boys! Where my lovely boys?!" Rem yelled out. She wore a large puffy dress that was designed especially for her. It was a cream and peach colour and had designs of intricate flowers sewn into it. Rem's corset was tightly wound and she moved gracefully through the hallways. Her dark brown hair had tight curls and complicated braids. She called out again, "Boys?!"

"Yes mum?" A young man ran up to greet her with a small hug. He wore a red and gold suit. It's designs handmade and was tailored to fit him. Small light golden ruffles were sown on at each end of his cuffs and he wore black dress shoes. His honey blond hair was cut low enough for it to stand on it's own (of course his mother was the one who wanted this, said it "reminds me of your father").

"Ah, Vash. Good morning my son! Where is you're dear brother" Her brown eyes shimmered, they always shimmered.

"I haven't a clue! Must still be in that room of his" Vash smiled and hooked arms with his mother as the walked down the long hallway. Servants bustled around them, sweeping and mopping the marble floors.

"Well, that can't be good. Fetch him for me! He will have to guide the merchant who is coming today. We have a new load of servants coming. You checked on that merchant last time and now Knives must do. So go on now! Bring him to me!" Rem ordered sweetly as she continued walking and ordering the servants. "You missed a spot right there! We're not feeding you for nothing! Oh dear God..." She huffed and glared at an innocent servant. Vash walked off briskly looking for his brother Knives. He walked passed the kitchen and the dining room. His footsteps sounded softly against the marble floors as he walked up the staircase. Vash took hold of the railing and continued his travel upward towards his and Knives' bedrooms. He strode over to Knives bedroom door and fixed his suit before knocking.

"Knives? Are you in there? Mother is wanting a talk with you. dear brother!" Vash shouted lightly as he banged on the door softly.

"Will you calm down. The door is not locked, you can come in!" A voice resounded from deep inside the closed room.

"Sorry." Vash apologized and quickly opened the large oak door.

"Does this shirt look alright? I don't know, to me, it seems like it fits a tad too big..." Ice, baby blue eyes stared at the mirror as his pale cream coloured hands were positioned on his hips. Knives turned to look at his brother. Vash smiled and used one beige hand to fix the light blue ruffles that were located at the collar. Vash's aqua eyes ran over what his brother wore. Black pants that were fit for a king and a beautiful light blue shirt that accented his eyes. He looked royal and grand.

"It looks fine dear brother. Now, mother wants a word with ye." He said hurriedly, pushing his brother towards the opened door.

"Now, now! No need to rush Vash!" Knives said as he walked back to the mirror and looked at his chin-length hair. "Hmm ..." He ran one of his slim hands through his milky, blonde hair.

"It looks fine! You look fine!" Vash groaned out frustrated, he pulled on Knives' arm and dragged him out the door.

"Vash!" Was all that left Knives' mouth as he was dragged down the stairs and into the wonderful smelling dining room. Rem sat at the end chair and poked at her food with a fork.

"Ah! There you are Knives! You had me worry! I thought you were out with a bout of the flu!" Rem exclaimed cheerfully as she motioned with one white, gloved hand for the two young men to sit.

"I heard that you want a word with me dear mother?" Knives inquired as he sat on one side of the table and Vash sat himself on the other side.

"You need to guide the merchant that's coming to drop off the new servants!" She explained. Knives closed his eyes and groaned out in anger.

"Mum!" Knives cried out in protest. His blue eyes gazed at his mother.

"Ah, shame on you! Vash has done this deed already and I have a meeting with Mary later at that time! You, my dear, are the only one free at mid-day!" She scolded Knives. Vash sniggered out and quickly stuffed his mouth with food when Rem shot him a warning glance. "I could make you do it again Vash. Don't test me!"

"Sorry mum." Vash apologized and glared at Knives who was smirking at the moment. "Now boys. Finish your meals! The merchant will be here in a few hours my son." Knives looked down at his now empty plate and sighed.

"Yes mother..."

"Oh and Vash! Young Meryl is coming today to see you. She will be accompanied with her Father, Lord Andre so please, I ask you, be on your best behaviour!"

"Okay mother." Vash said as he stuffed his mouth with freshly made eggs. Rem sighed, 'Vash you eat like if you were starved.' Rem mused lightly as she exited the bright dining room. Her large dress dragging to the floor. Knives got up and dusted his black pants and light blue shirt off.

"I'm taking a walk in the courtyard if mother asks for me." Knives stated. "Oh and ... good luck with your "beloved" Meryl." Knives snorted out his laughter and quickly started to walk out.

"You'll be next Knives! Remember that! Mum is trying her hardest to land you with a Lord's daughter. You know she wants our ranking to go up! From Nobles to Lords, she would be proud of us." Vash answered back hastily. 'I doubt that dear Vash. I won't tell a single soul yet ... but I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret inside my poor soul. Having an interest in other men could get me disowned and I'm only 17! What will I do...' Knives sighed at his troubled thoughts and quickly exited the room. He ran a shaking hand in his milky, blonde hair and walked passed a couple of halls.

He stopped in front of two large doors leading out to the elegant courtyard. His baby blue eyes stared at the doors and he shoved them open. Knives walked out quickly and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. He blinked slowly and took in the wonderful sight. Rows of flowers on either side of him and a large **(1)**Pergola stood in the centre. It was outlined with vines and flowers. Knives smiled as he remembered that he was the one asking for the Pergola. He walked over to it casually and stood inside of it, admiring the artwork of Mother Nature. 'The simplicity of life ... but yet mankind makes it hard. Aren't we all people and yet we have "ranks". It needn't be this way' Knives mused as he looked out the Pergola. His chin-length hair shined slightly in the sun and the wind blew the hair in Knives' face. 'Maybe I should cut my hair.' Knives thought angrily as he quickly pushed the irritating hair behind his ears. Another relaxed sigh escaped his lips as he watched four servants watering the shrubbery and rows of flowers. A young servant girl came out through the doors of which Knives had passed through earlier and called out.

"Master Knives!" Knives turned and looked at the young servant.

"Yes." The young girl blushed slightly and bowed.

"The merchant is here early my Master! He said if someone doesn't come to check the load soon that he will leave and take the money with him!" She cried out. Knives narrowed his eyes and grumbled.

"Who does he think he is! He's only a petty Merchant! Inform him that I am on my way!" Knives said in a serious tone.

"Yes Master!" She said before bowing then running off through the doors in which she came from. Knives sighed and slowly fixed his posture. His blue eyes took in the beauty of the courtyard one last time before he walked off towards the door.

"Please sir! Master Knives is coming! Won't you wait a little longer!" The young girl pleaded.

"No! Tell you're Master Knives that I left and I'm taking the money with me and all these servants!"

"Oh you will? I don't think so. A merchant shouldn't feel so in power, especially if this so said merchant is dealing with a noble like my family. So you think to swindle us?" Knives asked hotly, gently pushing the young servant girl away. "You will get half the money you deserve and you will give us all the servants that my dear mother asked for you piece of waste!" Knives' eyes narrowed even more and his hands were clenched into fists.

"I will not answer to some snot-nose, young, spoiled, noble brat!" The merchant yelled clutching the bag of silver and gold coins. Knives slowly prowled towards the shorter man.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you good for nothing scum. I will ask you again, give me the servants my mother asked for and that bag of coins NOW!" Knives demanded before grabbing the merchant's old dirty shirt and pulled the man up to his face. "and I SAID NOW!" The merchant shuddered and slowly handed the bag over. Knives let the man go roughly and took the bag, spilling its contents on a nearby table. He counted the pieces of silver and gold and took half back. Knives scooped the rest into his pale hands and shoved them back into the brown sack. The merchant scurried off and took a rope in his hands. His body strained to force the rope to move and slowly dirty, scruffy looking people, lined and shackled walked into the room. One by one the stood in front of Knives. Knives' blue eyes ran over the group 'Same amounts that mum buys ... good. First one looks a little skinny... hmm, they all looked malnourished but that won't be a problem.'

"The first one in line seems to be thin, will he actually be able to work?!" Knives demanded as he looked over the boy's figure. He was scrawny and pale. His bright green eyes were alive with fear.

"Yes he's fine!" The merchant murmured.

"Good... Where did these come from?" Knives asked with curiosity.

"We took them from their families that worked on the fields. We are giving them bigger sized portions to eat so they wouldn't complain. I hate when they whine like stray dogs." The merchant said.

"So you mean that their families actually said it was okay if you gave them more to eat?"

"Yes nobleman." the merchant said mockingly. Knives turned to glare at the merchant but something glimmered in the darkness. Knives' blue eyes locked on what seemed to be two diamonds that shined with a gold eerie glow.

"Who is that?" Knives questioned the merchant, pointing at a figure who was hidden in the darkness.

"A quiet lad. His parents were the most eager to sell him for some food." the merchant said in a slight whisper.

"That didn't answer my question. I asked who is he?" Knives asked, irritated.

"That is young Legato Bluesummers, sir. ... Step out number 15!" The merchant yelled and slowly a young boy that seemed no younger than 16 stepped out of the darkness. His amber-golden eyes told a sad story of betrayal from his supposed parents. He had blue coloured hair and his skin was kissed by the sun making it a tanned colour. He was a tad shorter than Knives and his head was bowed in shame. "Step Back!" The merchant yelled again and the boy stepped back into the welcoming darkness.

"Good. Take your money and get out of my family's household!" Knives said and quickly had two servants pull the line of new servants out of the dim room. Knives lead the servants down the hall and towards a large opening. His eyes kept going astray and he ended up looking at "number 15" Legato Bluesummers. 'God, how could a beautiful boy like him be put into this world as a serf, as my servant... my servant...' and with that thought Knives smirked. Each one in the household was allowed 5 servants, and Knives being the way he was,(never liked having slaves) only had 2. His smile wide now, and his teeth showing he briskly pointed out a large building.

"That will be your new home." He informed them as he kept walking. "Some will work in our household, some in the courtyard, others in the kitchen, and some will be personal servants. My mother wants someone who can stitch and knit. She's been wanting her scarf fixed but hasn't found the time to travel to our tailor." Knives stood outside the door of the crumpling building. His hand held a key. "So tell me ... who can stitch."

"Aye sir, me. I was made to leave me family behind because they say they didn't need me any more then the owner did." An old woman sighed sadly.

"Well, my mother will need you." Knives said and unlocked her chains. The old servant looked at Knives gratefully and rubbed her wrists.

"Ye mother has raised ye well. Such a fine young man. Good at heart might I say," She said with a smile and stood off to the side.

"My brother asked if I could find someone who could clean his room well, he is quite messy and lazy," Knives informed them. "So who can clean, and attend his wishes."

"Me sir. I used to work in the house of my old master. I could be of much help." A younger lady said. Knives nodded and quickly unlocked her chains. She smiled and stood next to the older lady.

"As such, I also need three new servants. I know what I need, I need a cleaner, a washer for my clothes and an attendant." Knives sighed and looked over his choices. "Can you clean?" He asked a girl. She nodded and he undid her shackles, "Can you wash clothes?" He asked another woman. she nodded curtly and he undid her chains. He smiled inwardly and walked to the young boy. "You, can you attend to any wish I ask for?"

"... I would think so." The boy shot back. 'So we have a rebel.' Knives laughed in his head.

"Hmm, Good." Knives unshackled the young blue haired boy and asked for cooks and simply separated them.

"Come with me." He ordered the other five. They walked behind him as he strode over to the side doors of the Saverem's house. He walked down the large hallway and through the art room. Knives glanced back to see if the others were fine ... to see if that boy was fine. "This is my mother's servants' sleeping hall. You will be sleeping in this room." He motioned for the old lady to go through that door. "Her servants are quite nice." He added before walking off. He showed the young girl to Vash's servants' hall and soon was walking with his new servants. He walked up the staircase and down a long hall with many doors. He pointed each girl to a different room and the boy was left alone. Knives glanced back and saw the boy's amber eyes.

"You, here." He commanded softly. The boy quickened his pace and was soon walking next to Knives. His baby blue eyes travelled over the boy's body. Knives smiled and soon he was at his room. There was a door next to his room and motioned the boy there. Legato stared at the door and slowly walked towards it. "I expect you to be out here in a few minutes. I will be back." Knives said and walked into his own room.

"..." Legato said nothing and slowly opened the door. He saw the one bed and a small chair. He sighed out and tears threatened to fall. Legato closed the door quietly and stood out in the hallway. 'I rather stay out here then in that wasted room.' Legato gazed at Knives' room, the door was ajar and his curiosity overwhelmed his logic. His footsteps soft, he stopped in front the door and looked inside. It was beautifully decorated, a furnished bed and cream coloured walls. The bed coverings had golden designs stitched into them and the ceiling was painted a golden colour. 'How could a room next to the room that is so grossly kept be so wonderful?' He wondered in awe as he kept his eyes on the bed.

"It must be so soft..."

"It is." Legato jumped and fell back. His amber eyes widened at the looming figure. 'Did I say that aloud?' Legato thought horrified. "Come now, I need to show you around this household." Knives laughed as he picked the boy up.

"Yes sir." Legato blushed and quickly fixed himself, though there wasn't much to fix. Knives smiled and walked down the hallway with the boy next to him. 'What a wonderful thing, lust is. I fear, I think I'm beginning to lust over this servant boy.' Knives sighed and slowly walked down the stairs with the boy close to him.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter because I don't want to go to far and then nobody review ... so it's short! XD Well review and tell me if I should keep going. Oh and flames just keep me warm! 

**(1) pergola: a spectator area like a gazebo. **


	2. Servant boy gets a bath

Chibi Legato back. I'm glad you guys like this story, so I'm updating , I guess this won't be a PWP story. It's going to be a really slow, drama filled story ... heheh.... and **OOC** ... I don't know ... I think **AU and OOC go hand in hand **lol.

**Things you should know: **

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

_Dreams..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or it's Characters .. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! Muehehehe!)**

well you got the warnings and disclaimers and everything so, I guess I'll let you get to the story .... 8)

* * *

**Loving you is my sin...**

"...'What a wonderful thing, lust is. I fear, I think I'm beginning to lust over this servant boy.' Knives sighed and slowly walked down the stairs with the boy close to him ..."

**T**he boy's hair was matted with dirt and his body was stiff with soreness in his young worn out bones. The clothes that covered his body were ripped and torn enough to be called rags. The boy was the very opposite of the man that walked in front of him. Knives glanced back at the boy and smiled. 'Small talk, think of something to say!' Knives mused as he continued walking down the stairs.

"How old are you?" Knives asked abruptly. He said the only thing that came to his mind. The boy looked slightly stunned, but soon lowered his head.

"I am 15 years old, sir." The young boy responded. '15! Only 15 ... and I thought 16. Does not change a thing though ... the boy is still beautiful.' They kept walking until Vash came into view. Knives' eyes shined and he smirked at his brother's disbelieving face.

"Um, Dear Brother ... Are you sane?" Vash asked as he eyed the gruff looking boy.

"Yes brother ... I'm very sane." 'How couldn't you see the beauty in this boy?' and with that thought in mind Knives glanced at the filthy looking boy and suddenly realized. 'Oh ... that's why... needn't worry ... A nice bath could fix that small tiny obstruction in our way.' Knives smiled and gently pulled the boy next to him.

Legato's amber eyes stared at the floor as he went through another round of judgment. Everywhere he went was a round of judgment. Yes he was born into this hell as a serf. He didn't deserve it ... or maybe he did ... in past life or something bizarre like that. Legato grinded his teeth as he damned his parents to the most deepest pits of hell. His life was hell ... First being born, then being sold as a ... "slave" inside his other owner's family. My God if he thought working on the fields was hell, now he was being used over and over again ... just for his parents to have more food. He never got a pleasant meal in his life. Now he was sold here for his parents' benefit again. Legato's fists clenched tightly around his filthy shirt. His amber eyes shined with a set of tears. He blinked them back quickly and felt his new master tug him away slowly from glowering aqua eyes. Knives somehow sensed the boy's discomfort and decided it was best to talk to his brother alone '... that won't be a pleasant talk.' Knives told himself. He passed a small corridor where he saw another servant.

"Hold!" He motioned the servant to stop. Obediently the servant stayed still and waited for orders. "Fill a tub with warm water."

Legato looked up at the blonde haired noble. His amber eyes held confusion in them and somewhere, in the deepest crevices they also held a glimmer of hope. The servant nodded and ran off through a hall. Knives followed the servant that went ahead and kept a gentle hold on Legato's arm. After a few minutes of walking in silence the pair stopped in front a large wooden door. With a pale free hand, Knives pulled open the door and walked in, pulling the reluctant boy through. The young servant stood next to a wooden tub and slowly stepped aside.

"Thank you, now leave." Knives ordered as he started to roll up his light blue cuffs. He grabbed the boy and pulled him near the tub of warm water. Legato looked at Knives with uncertainty and tried to step away from the tub. "No, you're not going anywhere! Come here now." The boy stood in front of Knives and looked down. Knives quickly took off the rag that the boy called a shirt and smiled inwardly. 'It seems that he has worked quite a lot.' Legato tried with his might not to push Knives away. He stared up pleadingly at his master and quickly stepped out of reach.

"If you don't mind I think that I would feel more comfortable taking off my clothes BY myself." The boy snapped, his eyes alive with fire. Knives stepped back obviously surprised by the boy's boldness.

"Well, then ..." Knives said, "Take them off." Legato sighed and slipped the oversized pants off him. His tanned coloured skin covered his well toned body for such a malnourished boy. Knives smiled and walked up to the boy. "Get in." The boy stared in disbelief 'A master isn't supposed to wash his servant... what's going on?'

Legato obeyed and stepped into the wooden tub filled with clean water. 'I knew he was filthy, but, My Lord! This must be the most filthiest being I've ran into!' Knives gazed as the clear water turned murky in a few minutes. Again Legato bowed his head in shame.

"Nothing a bath ... can't ... clean up" Even though Knives meant to comfort the boy he couldn't help but make it sound rude. It seemed that was Knives' nature. He grabbed a pitcher of clean water and quickly poured it onto the boys head.

Legato shivered and rubbed his eyes, his body soothed by the warm water, he let out a sigh. Another pitcher of clear water poured on the boy's head. Knives gasped softly as he saw that a bit of water had gotten on his light blue dress shirt.

"Damn...." He murmured before walking to a small cabinet and pulling out a lavender coloured bottle.

Legato eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"It's alright, just some soap for the hair. The best in France. It has a quite lovely fragrance!" Knives explained as he kneeled behind the boy and slowly opened the bottle with his slim fingers.

He poured some of the thick liquid onto his pale hands and slowly started to rub them in the boy's blue hair. His slim fingers massaged Legato's scalp, and they combed through the boy's tangled hair. Legato moaned softly and his tanned body relaxed as he let his master weave his skilled fingers through his blue hair. Knives smiled widely, as he tried to surpass a moan of his own and continued massaging the boy's scalp. After a few minutes of letting the boy relax he grabbed a newly filled pitcher of water and warned the boy.

"Close your eyes, you don't want this getting in your eyes, it burns .... trust me." Knives sighed as he remembered an incident with the same soap. Legato nodded slightly and closed his eyes while Knives poured the water, washing the suds out of his blue hair. "See doesn't that feel much better." Knives smiled and his blue eyes gazed over the young boy. Knives grabbed a small washcloth and towered over the boy. "Would you like to wash your own body?" 'The first time anyone has given me a choice ... would it be wrong if I wanted him to wash my rotten body ... would it be wrong?' Legato mused.

"I'll wash my own body, sir." Knives nodded and handed the boy a bar of soap and the washcloth that he had been fidgeting with. Knives stepped back and walked out of the quiet room, well for the exceptional splashing of water.

Knives scurried off to the storage room which was 2 doors down. He grabbed new clothes for the young boy and prayed that they would fit. 'He's not big ... no. I think this would fit a tad big, I guess that would be fine ...' Knives chose a white dress shirt and black cotton pants. His eyes wandered through a few pairs of shoes and decided on a pair of black ones that would be best. He rushed back towards the room and slowly opened the door, he smiled at what he saw. There in front of him was Legato, hands playing with the washcloth as he stared at his feet which were sticking out of the wooden tub. His toes wiggled slightly and a slight smile spread across the boy's youthful face. Knives chuckled and slowly set the clothes on the table next the tub.

"Are you finished?" Knives asked with slight amusement in his voice. Legato snapped his head towards Knives and a dark blush splashed his cheeks.

"Y-yes, sir." Legato stuttered and slowly got up. His built body was soaked with water and his skin glistened. 'Will I have dreams of this ... most certainly. Such a fine body ... ' Knives thought smiling. Knives grabbed a wool cloth and stepped towards the boy. Legato quickly tried to step back but found himself still inside the circular tub. Knives wrapped the cloth around the boy and stepped back.

"There, see no need to be so defensive."

"I have the right to be!" Legato quickly shot back. 'My, my. That is an awful temper.' Knives sighed and his blue eyes closed.

"I'm trying very hard to be kind to you..."

"I don't need any pity from things like you!"

"Things like me? I am what you are, human. Therefore I am not a thing." Knives informed the livid boy.

"Who says! Your kind do not act like humans!" Legato shouted.

"My kind? I have no kind... Are you speaking of nobles?" Knives asked, his pale hands fixing his cuffs back to their original position. His hands quickly began to smooth out any wrinkles that might have gotten on his light blue shirt.

"Yes! Your beastly kind. They have no hearts." Knives sighed at the logic of the boy. 'Scientifically, we all have hearts.' Knives grabbed the boy's hand and pulled it to his chest. Legato struggled and broke free of the grasp. "What was that about!?" His body moved away from the tub and slowly started to back away from Knives.

"My heart. As you can see I have one." Knives explained patiently.

"No, ... FEELINGS!" Legato cried out, his body still backing up. One hand held the wool cloth in place, covering him appropriately.

"Come now! We are not all that way!" Knives replied exasperated. "What must I do to show you that much?"

"Nothing! There's nothing you can do!" Amber eyes glared at the noble.

"Well, look, there! There are new clothes for you to wear. I will wait outside. Dear Lord! I try to be nice and this is what I get... never again, never again..." Knives went on grumbling as he stomped out of the room. Legato gazed at the door and then at the neat pile of clothes.

"..." 'I ... don't think there's anything he can do...' Legato numbly pulled on the slightly large clothes. 'Why _is_ he so nice to me?'

Knives paced out side the wooden door. 'Me, a beast!? How dare he! I give him a bath and yet he doesn't have the courtesy to say-'

"Thank you, sir..." Legato stood silently bowing. His white dress shirt sagging and not tucked in. Knives looked over the boy and quickly pulled the boy up.

"Stand still." Knives ordered as his slim pale fingers tucked in the white shirt. He buttoned the cuffs and ran his hand through the boy's now clean hair. "Much better..." He smiled with charm and straightened himself up. "My, my. Now look at me. Might I say, I think you look better then me at the moment." Knives joked and motioned the boy to follow him. Legato had a small smile playing on his lips. They walked out of the small corridors and now walked down a long hallway.

Knives pushed open oak doors and inside were many books. From ancient to the modern time of their days.

"This is our library, I like to spend a lot of my time here and in the courtyard," Knives stated as he closed the doors and continued the tour of the household. They moved silently through the hallways, except for the exceptional statements that Knives made. As they kept walking, Knives heard a figure approaching and fast. Faster, it was louder now ... Vash was running in the distance and was quickly covering ground.

"Knives!" He yelled out, his face angry. Behind him followed the same servant that filled the tub for Knives and Legato. 'Beautiful ... Just dandy!' Knives mused in his head, keeping a strained smile on his pale cream face. "Knives!"

"What is it Dear Brother?!" Knives answered back irritated.

"I need a talk with you now!" Vash hissed softly. "Privately." Aqua eyes glared at the cleaned and proper boy, who stood sternly at Knives' side.

"No need to be so rude about it." Knives sighed and turned his head to the blue haired boy. His chin-length hair swishing from side-to-side. "Oh, can you find your way back up to your room?" Knives asked. The boy nodded and quickly stepped away from the two brothers, "Good. Go there please."

"Yes, sir." Legato bowed and rushed away. 'I don't want my master to get in trouble... not because of me ...'

Vash stared at Knives with fierce aqua eyes. "What do you think to accomplish with this. Mom will be furious, and I am right with her! What do you think you're doing?" Vash demanded an answer.

"It's none of yours OR mother's concern! Now leave me!"

"Is there something you're not telling me Knives. Now would be a good time to tell me .... I'm listening." Vash asked softly. His red and golden suit glinted in the mid-day sun.

"..." 'This maybe my only chance to tell him my ... secret ... should I take that chance? ... Lord help me. Should I tell him....' "There is nothing to tell! Can I be kind to a poor boy?" Vash sighed and shifted his weight.

"Oh, Brother... What will we do with you?" Vash smiled slightly and patted Knives on his back. Knives let out a sigh as he saw his brother's retreating figure. 'Brother ... What is it that you're not telling me?' Vash mused as he turned around a corner, his lean body quickly moving.

Another servant rushed towards Knives. His figure heaving with strained breaths.

"Sire! Where is your ... brother?" The old servant panted as he came to a stop in front of Knives.

"He just left ... why?" Knives cocked his head to one side. His body shifted and he put a hand on his hip.

"Lord Andre and his daughter, Meryl are here to see him!" The servant exclaimed. Blue eyes widened and Knives twirled around and quickly darted off after his brother...

* * *

And I guess I'll end it there. Still small chapies! well I guess Review please.

Chibi Legato.

P.S: Yes, Knives was probably thinking naughty thoughts when he was washing Legato ... but I want it to be like ... slow ... growing love XD ... I'll keep Knives' naughty thoughts secret until future chapters 8P


	3. Vash puts two and two together

**Chibi Legato back ... again ... OOC, and AU UNITE! ... lol. well yea here are the things to know and disclaimer! Read and Review! It's been a long time... sorry! I have been really busy! so sorry! well here ya go!**

**Things you should know: **

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or their Characters. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! Muehehehe!)**

**Loving you is my sin.**

"...Lord Andre and his daughter, Meryl are here to see him!" The servant exclaimed. Blue eyes widened and Knives twirled around and quickly darted off after his brother..."

**V**ash continued striding down the corridor, thinking about Knives and his weird behaviour. His aqua eyes stared ahead, his two hands playing with his cuffs. 'What could Knives be thinking? He just groomed one of his servants ... and it was a young boy! This is possibly the weirdest thing I've seen Knives do ... well except putting on that makeup when he was 14. ... '. Vash's eyes widened in realization. 'Oh, my Dear God! Could it ... be?' Vash twirled around so that he was facing the way he had just come from. 'I should confront him with this matter at hand!' Vash quickly started to speed off; his black dress shoes making a thumping sound on the marble floor.

Knives continued running, his breaths coming out in short ragged pants. 'I can't believe Vash forgot!' His body kept moving; he skidded around a corner and, slammed right into Vash. Knives fell on his back and let out a grunt of pain. His blue eyes shut closed as Vash stumbled backwards and rubbed his head.

"Knives! I have to ask you something!" Vash blurted out, steadying himself against a wall.

"It's not as important as what I have to TELL you!" Knives replied loudly, pulling himself up off the cold ground. Vash furrowed his eyebrows while eying Knives suspiciously.

"What?" Vash asked, keeping his aqua eyes focused on Knives' blue eyes.

"Your beloved Meryl is here with her father Lord Andre!" Knives stated as he, for the second time that day, straightened out his light blue dress shirt.

"WHAT!? At this time! My Lord! Get mother, Knives, please! By God! I need to hurry!" Vash kept rambling, forgetting the important question for Knives at the current moment. He ran down the hallway towards the greeting room. Knives laughed out and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, eyes searching for a servant. He soon found one sweeping another corridor.

"You!" Knives called out to the servant. The short man turned and stared at Knives. "Go and inform my mother that Lord Andre is here with his daughter. Make hast now!" The servant nodded and took off towards Rem's sleeping chambers. Knives ran a slim pale hand through his milky blonde hair, walking up the marble stairs and making his way to his sleeping quarter. On the way he heard it, the soft cries coming from the room next to his.

* * *

Vash stopped in front of the greeting room, and quickly fixed his red and gold tailored suit. '..... hello My Lord... no, no! ... umm, My Lord, welcome ... that will have to do.' Vash sighed and ran a hand up through his spiky hair. He strode into the large, beautifully decorated waiting room and saw the pair of equally short people. Meryl stood about 2 inches shorter than her father and she had a small frame. Her grey smoky eyes accented her cream coloured skin, her small pale hands played with a white handkerchief and she wore a cream coloured dress with golden designs. Her father, Lord Andre stood next to her proud, his hair, just like hers, was short and raven black. He wore a dark green suit with knee high white stockings. His white shoes were shined with perfection and he walked towards Vash. Vash bowed and smiled.

"My Lord, Welcome to the Saverem manor." Vash said politely. He walked over to Meryl and cupped her small hand in his, Vash placed a small kiss on her hand and gave her the best smile he could conjure. Meryl blushed and smiled shyly.

"Now, now Vash!..." A sweet voice echoed through the large room, and Rem walked into the room. "Let us not stand here, please, if you will, follow me into our salon." Four people walked out of the waiting room and through a large glass corridor. Vash made small talk with his wife to be and with his wife's father.

Once they reached the salon, Vash directed Meryl and Lord Andre to a large silk covered sofa like chair. Rem sighed and hurried over to where Vash stood. She whispered softly into Vash's ear.

"Where is your Dear Brother?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Vash answered in a barely audible whisper.

"Fetch him, he needs to meet his soon to be sister-in-law." Rem giggled out this information. 'My son, Vash, getting married!'

"Yes, mother, I will fetch him!" Vash said and quickly excused himself from the room, promising that he will be back soon.

* * *

Knives' eyes widened in shock and he slowly sneaked up to the door. His hands turned the knob silently and the door cracked open. Knives searched the dim room and in it, he saw the young blue haired boy thrashing in his sheets and crying for help. Knives arched his eyebrows in confusion and slowly walked up to the boy. Tears rolled down Legato's tan face and he shrieked out again. Knives' blue eyes softened and he kneeled in front of the creaking bed. His heart raced and he frowned at the younger boy, his shaking arms wrapped around the boy and he pulled him into a soft comforting embrace.

"Shh." Knives rocked the boy in his slim arms. Legato struggled in his sleep and yelped softly. "I'm not here to hurt you... hush!" Knives beckoned softly. 'What kind of nightmarish dream is he dreaming?' Another soft cry left Legato's lips. Legato's lithe body shuddered and he sat up heaving and letting tears roll down his face. Knives tightened his embrace and saw the boy jump. Legato stared at Knives' darkened figure and gasped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Legato yelled as his mind still swirled with his horrifying dream. Knives backed away startled and fell on his back. Knives sat up and rubbed his back with pain. Legato rubbed his amber eyes and gazed at the sitting figure. "... Master!?" Legato slurred out with sleep. 'What is my master doing here? ... Was I screaming? ... And even if I was, why should he care?' Legato mused as he got up from his small bed and plopped onto the floor. Legato swiped his large hands over Knives light blue shirt, trying to take out the wrinkles as an apology. Knives' cheeks flushed red in the dark room and he quickly got up leaving the younger boy on the ground.

"Quite all right I suppose." Knives murmured as he helped the boy up. "I just heard you crying and thought, maybe I should check on you."

"... But why, master?" Legato asked with curiosity filling his being.

"I ... just wanted to make sure you were okay, tis all. I mean, I think it would be quite rude if I didn't see why you were distressed." A charming smile directed right for Legato.

"Your kind ... they are always rude, so why should you be different!" Legato retorted with anger.

"I'm really getting tired of your awful temper. ... And what did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of attitude!?" Knives questioned with a sigh, and shifting his weight.

"You were BORN!" A stinging slap echoed through the room, and blue eyes glared at the younger boy. Legato cupped his aching cheek and stared up at his master.

"I will NOT be talked to like that and YOU will have to learn how to respect me! I have done too much for you to deserve this and if you want me to be horrible I WILL!" Knives hollered out, his whole body trembled with anger. 'How dare he talk to me like that! All I've done is be nice to him.' Knives mused. Knives' blue eyes widened as he saw Legato fall to the floor.

"I am s-sorry master. You are right, you have just been kind to me since I've been here ... I am sorry." Sobs racked Legato's lean body as he lay on the floor. Knives sighed out, rolling his eyes slightly and kneeled in front of the boy.

"Now, now ... tis I who should be sorry for hitting you," Knives stated softly, his pale hands grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. Legato quieted down and gazed at his master confused. Knives pulled the boy into a loving hold and he sat there on the concrete floor, rocking the boy. Legato let himself be rocked, his amber eyes drifting close, the dream shocking him over and over again.

* * *

Vash walked down the hallways; finally excusing himself from the salon, where Meryl and her father were currently talking to Rem. Vash sighed poking at his hair, a custom that he grew up with. He needed to bother Knives to come downstairs. 'That's the least I could do for my dear brother.' A snigger left his lips. 'WAIT! I need to ask him ... if ... he's...' Vash trailed off in his head as he quickened his pace. His gold and red suit always accented his eyes.

* * *

Snores softly echoed through the small quiet room. Legato's breathing slowed and he slept in a comfortable sleep. Knives loosened his embrace and started to drift into a deep sleep himself. A gasp echoed through the silent room and a figure loomed over Knives' figure, which was hugging Legato lazily.

"Knives!?" Vash cried out on horror. Knives snapped his head towards Vash and his blue eyes widened in shock.

"Brother?" Knives retorted in disbelief. He quickly let go of Legato and stood up, matching his brother's height. Legato slid to the floor and his amber eyes slowly opened to see two figures, well actually one of the two figures yelling.

"What do you think you're DOING!?" Vash asked enraged.

"..." Knives stared on, still stunned with disbelief that he was caught.

"I asked you a question, brother ... Now I think I deserve an answer! NOW!"

"... What did it look like I was doing." Knives muttered out, bowing his head.

"I don't KNOW! Something horribly GROSS!" Vash shook his head as if trying to throw an image out. "And I think mother has the right to know what it was you were doing." Vash smiled as he turned to leave.

"NO!" Knives screamed as the door shut behind Vash. "Vash!!" Knives ran out the door but soon walked back in. "no, no! No ... I'll deny everything! That's it ... My, this is getting out of hand!" Knives slumped to the floor and he covered his face with his hands. Legato sat up, watching his master. 'What is master worrying about? His mother wouldn't do anything to him! He can do what ever he pleases!' Legato gazed, running a large hand through his blue hair.

"Master ... why are you distressed?" Legato questioned, scooting towards Knives. Blue eyes locked with amber, and Knives sighed.

"You don't understand! My mother will get angry at me! I don't have the freedom you think I have!" Knives explained softly. Legato somehow was sitting in front of Knives and when he heard that; he had busted out with a large fit of laughter.

"You must be teasing me!" Legato said in between bouts of laughter. "You, no freedom?" Legato's laughter died down when his eyes met the fragile ice blue orbs that were Knives' eyes. Legato bowed his head and quickly wrapped his arms around Knives' slim frame. "I am sorry master!" Legato apologize, blue hair covering his amber eyes from view. Knives blushed and quickly hugged the younger boy back.

"At least you have the freedom to love whom you want!" Knives exclaimed still relishing in the warm embrace. 'I can't ... I can't have you, even though I want you so terribly bad...' Knives mused sadly as he kept this one embrace going as long as possible.

"That is not true ... People force me, they force me to ... to stay in places I don't want to be in. I don't want to be here..." 'No, that's not what I meant!' Legato winced at his own words. "Master! That is not what I-"

"No, no, you are right ... I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you into anything... I make my leave." Knives stated. His slim body stood up and quickly exited the room. Legato sat there wanting the warm feeling in which he had just been deprived of.

"... No, master ... please come back! I want you back! I want you ... I wasn't speaking of you..." Legato bowed his head and tears rolled down his face once again.

* * *

Knives kept walking swiftly, making as much space between him and Legato. His body moved down the stairs silently, and quickly. He turned rigid when his eyes set upon Vash. Vash was leading a short, small framed girl up the stairs.

"Hello... Brother." Vash smiled as he let the young girl glimpse at Knives. Knives strained to smile and bowed curtly.

"Brother, we must talk this instant!" Knives stated, his hands shaking softly. Blue eyes stared into aqua.

"Meryl, will you wait right here, this won't take too long." Vash smiled and quickly followed Knives down to an empty room. "What is it, Knives?"

"Brother, please, I beg you, don't tell our mother!" Knives quickly began to plead. "I swear I did nothing!"

"Funny brother, I saw you. I wonder what you two were doing!"

"You have a sick mind brother! I wasn't doing any-"Vash quickly interrupted Knives.

"I have a sick mind!? I'm not the one trying to obtain the love of a servant, and a BOY nonetheless!... Knives, think about it, you want a servant boy to love you ... that's way past impossible, Knives! It's **(1)Patriarchal Love**! You disgusting **(2)Villain**! And if I am sick ... you must be the SICKEST person I've ever known!" Vash yelled and quickly stormed out after saying, "... You know what, this can be your dirty secret Knives, but if I see it grow out of control, I WILL tell mother!"

Knives' eyes were glued to the floor 'I am the sickest person he has ever known.... God ... help me...' Knives stumbled out of the room, and wobbled down the hallway and into his room. His body slumped onto his large, heavenly soft bed; he curled his slim body into a ball. Knives' milky-blonde, chin-length hair covered his blue eyes as he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep...

* * *

Dom, dom, DUMB!(yeah I meant to write that XD) I'll leave it there! Wow so much drama XP (yeah right!) ... Go ahead review. If you don't like it ... then don't review ... and yes it's a slow paced OOC story so sue me XD

**(1)Patriarchal Love: or Petrarchan Love; Love that is not returned, or one-sided love.**

**(2)Villain: In the olden days (and I mean old ... like 1500's and 1600's XD) it was the worst thing to call somebody ... you name it! Bastard or Fucker or something like that ... (poor Knives T.T)**

P.S. Yeah, I know that doesn't sound like Knives, but how would you react if your brother told you, you were a sick villain ... oh wait it was disgusting villain ... Probably not the way he did but whatever, this is in the ... 1600's! That's why it's AU. Lol. Sorry this was late and I have to say thank you to my Beta Reader! **Tongarisangel**. Thanks! I err, definitely couldn't have done it with out you!

Oh and If you don't like the way it's heading... I guess you can stop reading it because I know it took me forever to update this chapter, but 4 and 5 are already done and I'll post them up really soon! after that ... I'll be really REALLY REALLY open to suggestions..... yeah..... okay..... but I think mehBeta reader could help with that too, neh? heheh....REVIEW!!

**Chibi Legato**


	4. AHH! CAKE! and a fever?

**Chibi Legato here. Holy Jeebus! I was eating some fried chicken and drinking some Brisk and then ... it hit me! The next chapter for my story! XD I was like "YES! Oh my GOD! That's the best thing to write!" and then I took my remaining food and the rest of my drink upstairs ... and I wrote this 8D I hope you enjoy! ... **

**P.S ... my fried chicken tasted really good... XD**

**Things you should know: **

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or their Characters. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! and the evil women sharing the cake. Muehehehe!)

* * *

**

**Loving you is my sin.**

"... His body slumped onto his large, heavenly soft bed; he curled his slim body into a ball. Knives' milky-blonde, chin-length hair covered his blue eyes as he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep ..."

**K**nives unwrapped himself from his large, heavy blankets and opened his ice blue eyes. The sun glinted through the large window and Knives sat up slowly. His head throbbed with a dull pain, and he squinted his eyes. Knives got up off his soft bed and stumbled to his dresser.

A cream silk dress shirt with ruffles and brown knee pants with white knee high stockings were neatly placed inside the dresser and were put on along with black dress shoes and a brown tailored jacket. He let out a strained sigh and ran a hand through his tousled hair. As he stared at the mirror and his reflection, everything seemed to blur, nothing seemed to fit.

It disgraced him to see himself so weak and so pathetically hurt by the words thrown at him from his brother. 'But ... it was my brother ... my own brother.' Knives choked back tears and busied himself by fixing his cuffs. A knock echoed through his room and he slowly went to answer it.

"Who dares disturb me!" Knives asked angrily as he swung open the door. Legato stood there, in the same clothes from yesterday, silently quaking at Knives' anger.

"T-tis me sir." Legato bowed his head in apology. His blue hair covering his face from view. Knives softened his glare and let out another deep sigh. Knives stepped out of his room and into the hallway. "Your mother wants ye downstairs for breakfast ..." Legato informed in a quiet whisper. His amber eyes looked up through his blue hair to gaze at Knives' face. 'Please master! Don't be angry at me...'

"I am sorry to have yelled at thee, but I swore ye were my brother..." Knives explained hastily. He tried to smile but failed miserably and decided to just walk ahead of the bowing boy. Legato straightened himself up quickly and followed Knives down the hallway.

Legato kept glancing at Knives with concerned eyes. 'What's wrong master? Why are you so sad? ...' Legato let out a sigh and continued walking behind his master. Knives kept his eyes on the floor as he walked laboriously towards the dining room. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and try to sleep this whole ordeal off.

"There is the servant dining quarters, won't ye go there and find yourself something to eat?" Knives asked Legato before straightening his jacket.

"Yes, sir." Legato bowed once again, just about to make his leave.

"Hold, um, I'll only be in the dining room for at least a few minutes, so I'll come get ye... tis fine?" Knives' pale blue eyes gazed into shining amber ones.

"Of course master." Legato said and quickly walked off to a wooden door that was almost hidden in the darkness. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Knives walked into the dining room with a fake smile on his face. His pale skin glowed eerily in the candle light filling the room. 

"Ah! My son! You missed young Meryl and her father yesterday!" Rem exclaimed cheerful as always. Her hair even more complicated, with tight bouncing curls, tiny braids crisscrossing back and forth. She had slight shades of makeup put on, very natural tones of course. Rem never really favoured makeup. "Come sit yourself down here and have a spot of breakfast!"

"Yes mother." Knives answered wearily as a servant pulled out the large wooden chair for him.

He sat down and stared ahead, only to face a smiling brother. Vash also glowed eerily in the candle light and his aqua eyes seemed to foreshadow an ocean of problems that Knives was going to face. Vash's honey blonde hair raised up like usual and his dress shirt was an oriental orange colour with red lacings and ruffles. He wore black pants that Knives couldn't notice at the moment.

"Hello my, ... _Dear Brother_" Vash said sarcastically, battering his eyelashes. Knives muttered out a good morning to him and quickly ate his eggs that were waiting for him on his plate. His mouth chewed and he ignored Vash and his mother. 'Keep eating, get out of here. Keep eating, get out of here...'

* * *

Legato sat down next to a large group of women. They quieted down when they caught glimpse of Legato. His amber eyes shifted uncomfortably under the silent tension. One of the women, maybe in her middle 30's scoffed and whispered in another's ear. Legato eyed them suspiciously as he broke off a piece of **(1)Cake** ((A/n: trust me, it's not the cake you think it is.)). The women kept snorting their laughter and their eyes always fell back on Legato. 

"So, ye must be the master's pet!" Another snort of laughter from the group of women. 'My, one gets a bath and the gossip flows like the _RIVER_!' Legato sighed and bit into the hard Cake. He felt his teeth ache and tried to chew the stale piece of fake bread.

"No, ma'am. I am not thee master's pet. Ye must have me mistaken for some other poor soul." Legato informed them as he continued to chew on the cake. His amber eyes glinted dangerously as he continued to eye the women.

"Well, boy! Ye are the only _BOY _here, that's cleaned and primped!" An old woman croaked out.

"That doesn't mean I'm Master Knives' pet!"

"Oh, so it _is _Master Knives! Ha, ha told ye it was him! Only a pansy like Master Knives, that cares so much how he dresses, would really fancy a boy like him!" A woman in her late 40's yelled out, while pointing to Legato. Legato grinded his teeth and glared at the group of women. It seemed like he was very close to bombarding these old women with pieces of cake. The women continued to make jokes about Knives and Legato knew soon it would be too much to endure 'Master Knives ... he is nothing but kind to me ... he is so kind and nice to me! I like the way he smiles at me all the time! God, maybe I'm the pansy ...'

* * *

"Well, mother... brother, it seems like I'm finished and would like to depart to the library." Knives said softly while getting up and bowing. He turned himself towards the door to the dining room. 

"Well yes ... but you can't forget your _servant_" Vash retorted sarcastically. Knives rolled his eyes and quickly walked out. He focused on the hidden door and was about to knock on it so he could get Legato out of there.

"Shut all of your mouths, ye old hags! Master Knives is not a villainous pansy! Shut up, shut up, shut _UP_!" Women were screaming and Knives heard pieces of rocks (... or was that cake?) being thrown inside the room. 'He's sticking up for me? Legato?...' "You all need to go burn in the infernos of _HELL_! So why don't you just sod off you wicked whores!"

"My, my ... that is really an awful temper ..." Knives sighed out, but something made him blush. 'He's yelling at them for me. He's sticking up for me.' Knives covered his mouth as he laughed. He felt his cheeks burn with a rose colour.

"My, master is nothing but kind! OLD VILLIANS! Hags! You old **(2)peppered** piece of grey meat! If I ever hear you talking about Master Knives like that again, I will make sure you are **(3)grave women**!" Legato finished shouting, and Knives quickly knocked on the door. Legato swung open the door and his tanned cheeks flushed dark red. "... um ... Master Knives?" Legato murmured out. Knives smiled slightly but soon pushed the young blue haired boy aside, barely standing inside the dimly lit room. The women that were covering their heads slowly straightened up, only to turn rigid at the sight of their master.

"So, ye think I'm pansy? Ye of all people, of all things, think to call me a pansy? I could as quickly turn ye back to your old masters and watch ye get beaten under the harsh glare of the sun! Have I? No! I let ye sit here, wasting time and getting fat!... Get UP! Get your slow arses up and start doing what we bought ye to do! CLEAN! Now leave my sight!" Knives shouted at the women, feeling a tad sorry for them since Legato had _just_ finished yelling and bombarding them with words and cake.

The old women quickly rushed passed the two men, murmuring hateful things as they ran in different directions, scattering like dogs with their tails in between their legs.

"I, um ... told ye I'd come for ye when I was finished eating... and well, I suppose we should make our leave with haste!" Knives rambled out before taking Legato's hand in his and pulling him through the door. The two men rushed through the halls until they were at two large wooden, familiar doors.

"Isn't this ... the library sir?" Legato panted out.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Knives asked, peering over his shoulder. His pale blue eyes ran over the picture that seemed to be for him, and only him.

Legato stood there, breathing heavily and his face was a dark rose colour. His blue hair was sticking to his tanned face, from his sweat. Legato's shirt was sagging again and the black pants he wore were maybe one size too big and seemed to be sliding off his hips. Knives sighed and stared at this beautiful picture, not even he, Knives, could make justice to it if he wanted to paint it down. Knives sighed feeling something warm up inside him. Legato shifted beneath the eyes of his master.

"W-why are ye staring at me, my master?" Legato asked as he fanned himself with one hand. "Why is it so terribly hot?" Legato continued fanning himself. 'Master looks handsome, he looks perfect. Maybe ... he was made for the noble life.' Legato stood there, his stomach churning but not in the way he wanted it to, it hurt so bad. 'I feel dizzy, so dizzy ... Why am I dizzy? Nauseous ... I feel so sick... ' Legato's knees went from underneath him and he fell to the floor, heaving. Knives jumped back, but quickly kneeled over the boy with concern.

"Legato! LEGATO!" Knives cradled the blue haired boy in his arms. One hand continued running through the boys blue wet hair. His hand covered the boy's forehead. It burned and a cold sheet of sweet covered it. 'A fever? But how? He must have had it before he came, and arguing with the other servants must have stirred him up! My poor Legato...'

Knives continued to run his hand through Legato's hair. His eyes searched the halls for someone to help him. A young servant girl came through his mother's sleeping chamber.

"You! Hold! Please!" Knives cried out. "My attendant has fallen ill! I need you to help me, please!" The young girl looked shocked at the politeness that Knives used. She saw his sincerity and concern and quickly ran to help him.

"Follow me, sir" She said as she got up quickly leading the way. Knives picked up the boy and followed her. 'I thought you'd be heavier my Legato...' Knives shifted the boy until he felt comfortable with the boy's weight. He jogged for a moment to catch up with the young servant. "Through here, sir!" She pointed through a large opening. Inside were rows of beds.

"Not even ... I ... have seen ... this place!" Knives panted out as he cradled the unconscious boy in his arms.

"This is the servants infirmary." She explained softly. "Quickly! We must get a wet cloth on his forehead!" She lead the way to a soft white covered bed. Knives heaved the boy down onto the bed and he stared at the sleeping figure. 'My poor Legato... please don't leave me alone here.'

Knives searched the large stone room and saw an old creaky wooden chair and grabbed it. He pulled it next to the bed and sat in it. He crossed his slim legs and twiddled his thumbs idly. The young servant stared in awe at the affection shown by Knives.

"Um, sir... I'll have him sent up to his room when he wakes and feels better... You don't have to stay here..."

"I wish to! Please, just leave me be!" His pale blue eyes looked towards the girl.

"Yes, sir." She put a wet cool cloth on Legato's forehead and quickly departed from the large room.

The servant girl looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her master. Knives lowered his head until it laid on Legato's firm chest. his slim hands ran up that very same chest, tracing small obscure figures up and down it. Knives sighed out, and his breathing became heavy. The servant girl's face burned a bright red and she quickly ran out of the room. 'Wait until the other girls hear this bout of news!' She giggled as she kept running down the hall.

* * *

Knives continued making small outlines of obscure objects on Legato's chest. 'Oh, I want you so terribly bad...' Knives moaned softly as one hand slowly slid down his own chest and towards an apparent bulge in his pants. Another moan left his lips and he started to massage the bulge heatedly. 'I want you bad! oh, Legato... Mm...' 

"Oh, Legato..." Now he gasped. Breathing jagged, his free hand traced the outline of Legato's jaw. His face slowly inched towards Legato's relaxed face, but his conscience told him to stop, turn away.

Tears formed in Knives' half lidded eyes. He quickly stopped his ministrations on himself and let his head rest once more on Legato's chest.

"I'm so sorry... ah, I couldn't help it! It's too much Legato, I really need you... please just don't leave me." Knives started to sob. "I didn't mean to use you while you aren't even awake... I **AM** a villain! ... God, what have I become..."

Knives wanted to stop the burning heat that was still there, but he could try and wait, wait for his Legato to wake up. He forced his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Legato's slim waist. His heavy breathing slowed and he started to drift off into a very uncomfortable sleep with Legato in his arms...

* * *

MUAHAHAHA! Not even a little solo time for poor Knives ... LMAO! Okay I know I'm evil but I thought that was good ... XD! Review my friends, Review! 

**(1)Cake: a kind of bread that doesn't use the grain part of the wheat gathered but the stem part. It's very hard and has huge chunks of stem still in it. Usually given to the slaves, servants and even peasants.**

**(2)peppered: "Ready to die", "almost dead". The last thing you do to meat when you serve it, so they are almost dead. XP**

**(3)grave women: "Dead women". Another way to say you'll be dead or you ARE dead.**

P.S. Ha, ha, ha! I finally made some tiny, itty-bitty action in it ... and it was a solo ... lol. okay, okay ... maybe next chapter I'll get in more than that, but I'm not saying or making any promises! lol. Oh yeah soon Vash will be getting married to Meryl! Woot! Can we say fiesta BABY! WOOT! ... ahem okay yeah, I'll try updating ASAP...

P.P.S LMAO ... I never thought I'd make a P.P.S ... anyway just in case you guys wanted to know why Knives kept saying don't leave me alone ... well because in the old days, if people weren't treated correctly or in time, they could die of a fever or something simple like that ... okay NOW I'm FINISHED! XD...


	5. Legato and memories

**Chibi Legato **back again! Can't get rid of me ... I'm like a pest... XD Well Hello and today it'll start out as Legato's dream... Tongarisangel wanted more... um... oomph to the dream, ... So this will be dedicated to you XD. Just hope that people won't report me... O.o I think I would die if that happened!

**Things you should know: **

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams..._

'_Dream thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or their Characters. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! and the evil women sharing the cake and the evil men that ... rape poor child legato.)**

**Loving you is my sin.**

"...His heavy breathing slowed and he started to drift off into a very uncomfortable sleep with Legato in his arms..."

Legato shifted and felt the heat of another body close to him, but he didn't care too much. He shivered and began to thrash around as the same dream tormented him.

_Running harder, breathing faster, 'They're closing in!'_

_"Come back here BOY!" A voice yelled and a young boy slipped around the corner of a large house. His raggedy clothing swung loosely around his tanned body and he panted for breath. His amber eyes were wide with fear as he searched for a way out. There was a large barn, he could run there! Surly he still had strength for that much..._

_"Come out now. Little boy!" Another voice yelled, much deeper and somewhat calmer. As if trying to sooth the boy to come out. Amber eyes shifted to a large shadow which seemed to prowl around the corner. Legato flung his small body towards the barn and sprinted hard. His blue hair danced in his face and he swiped it away with his hands. Legato looked over his shoulder and there he saw it, five male adults running after him. 'No ... Mommy! Daddy! Help me! ...'_

_"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" The boy shrieked out loud as his scrawny legs continued pulling him towards the worn out barn. Legato stopped in front of the barn and tried to swing it open. His amber eyes locked on the five men standing just a few feet away from him, their voices were deep and husky._

_"We finally caught you..."_

_"My Lord it was hard to catch ye..."_

_"But now that we have ye here, we can finally get what we want right gentlemen?"_

_"Yes." They all replied. Legato stepped back nervously, his amber eyes glinting with a sudden fire, like a final burst of fight that a cornered animal has before dying. Even though he wasn't going to die, it might be the worst thing that could ever happen to him._

_"What is it that ye want with me?" The boy spat out hastily, his tanned body backing up slowly._

_"Aw, didn't ye mother and father ... Ye know, the ones ye were screaming for just now ... well, didn't they tell ye that they was lending ye to us for as long as we want!"_

_"Ah yes, see they said, and I quote "Have him as long as ye want! As long as ye give us something better than damn cake!". Poor kid! You belong for our ... needs ... now!" The men laughed. Their eyes all stared at the frightened boy._

_"What do ye mean? NEEDS? ... Needs? ..." The boy's eyes widened significantly._

_"Yes! Those needs!" Another round of laughter. "Your parents knew very well what they were getting you into! You have some very **caring** parents!" The man said sarcastically. All of them quickly surrounded the young boy._

_"All of ye are twisted, demented, sick minded-"_

_"Yes, yes ... whatever! But see, you'll just be another little whore!" The tallest of them picked legato's small frame up._

_"NO! Please! I BEG YE! DON'T! I'm ... just a boy!" Legato flailed his thin arms about, trying to loosen himself from the man's grip._

_"Come now, how old are ye? Twelve? Thirteen?" One of them asked as they passed towards the main part of the manor._

_"I'm only ten! God! Please Help me!"_

_"Why would God listen to a poor, un-needed servant like you!" All the men laughed and Legato shut his amber eyes as tears trickled down his face. "Your parents don't even love you!"_

_"Shut ye mouth! They love me!" A hard smack landed on the boy's face._

_"You boy, are going to listen to us now! You're our WHORE! And that's all ye are going to be! A dirty little whore!" The pack of men continued towards the large manor. A pair stood in the shadows and their amber eyes glinted greedily. 'Why mommy? ... why daddy?'_

_The group walked through the living parlour and three young women looked up and sighed. It was always like this, they always had someone new after a week. The women stared into the frightened amber eyes of the boy and their hearts plummeted. They turned to each other and started to whisper inaudible things. The group of men continued on their way towards a large room at the back of the furnished manor. Legato could see the mischievous smiles on the men's faces. His face grew horrified and he started to kick and scream. Another smack and a low "Shut up" came out of nowhere. They walked into the room which was bare and had only a wooden nightstand with a bed. The tall man that carried Legato stood in front of the old bed and dropped the scared boy on it._

_"Now I can hardly wait..." One of the men chuckled and all of their eyes ran over the boy's trembling body. A hand shot out of nowhere and tore off Legato's dirty white shirt. Legato's skin was a slight caramel colour and his blue hair stuck out sorely in the dim room. Amber eyes looked up at the men's darkened faces._

_"My, I think we have one fine looking whore on our hands..." Another very different hand covered the boy's chest and ran over his stomach forcefully. The soft finger tips traced around the boy's firm stomach, moving towards two soft nipples. The hand placed a few fingers on a soft nipple, pinching it with a sudden force and Legato yelped out. He tried to scramble away but he felt his hands being held down and his legs in the same situation._

_"NO! Please! NO!" Legato screeched out and tears rolled down his young ten-year-old face. His eyesight blurred and his body gave up. Five grown men against a young boy, there wasn't much of a chance for the young boy. Amber eyes screwed shut as he felt a rough tongue swipe over the same bruised nipple._

_"Mm, the little whore tastes good too..." laughter sounded and the men seemed eager to taste the boy. Legato found himself chained to the bedpost and all the men hovering over him, hands groping sensitive places and tongues dipping and licking at every place. The boy cried out as he tried to move away only causing the chains to dig into his thin wrists. One stopped this unwanted onslaught and stood up pondering._

_"So, how's this going to go... should we all have a turn today or, one every day? So many things we could do to this whore... Heh... this isn't an ordinary whore... he's a special little whore, isn't he?" The man grinned and grabbed a fistful of blue hair, his hot breath soft on the boy's face. As the older man leaned in closer, Legato thought over his choices quickly and soon found himself plunged into a carnivorous bite, his small teeth clenching onto the man's bottom lip. The man bellowed out in pain and pulled away from the boy, blood trickling down to the front of his chin. His hands covered his mouth as he glared venomously at the child, who returned the glare with renewed vigour. The others quickly looked up to exam what had happened to the man._

_"Steven are you alright?"_

_"Yes Steven what did that little monster do to you?" The men glared at the boy and Legato suddenly regretted his actions._

_"The little whore bit me!" Steven exclaimed with disbelief. His anger flared and he jumped onto the bed prowling silently towards the boy. "Ye think ye have chance? ... Huh, say something!" His hand cupping the blue haired boy's cheek with sudden affection. Steven smiled, eyes glowing as he lowered his head until his lips hovered right above Legato's. The young boy struggled against the chains. Steven grinned widely and covered the boy's lips with his own. His tongue shoved down Legato's small throat. The boy gagged and gasped for air, tears rolling down his cheeks once more. Steven's hands went to the boy's legs, spreading them apart quickly, his head lifting as he panted slightly for breath._

_"Steven?" Some of the men called out, wondering where the man was going with all this. Steven smiled out as he pulled off Legato's ragged shorts, leaving the boy exposed to everyone in the room._

_"Hmm, we're not getting anything from ye, are we?" Steven stared disappointedly at Legato's small un-raised penis. "You're going to like this. You're going to beg for it when I'm through with ye. You're going break and I'm going to be the one who does it, ye hear me ye little whore?" Steven trailed off as he lowered his head, so that he was in between the boy's legs. _

_"No, No, No, ...no..." Legato shut his eyes tightly and wished himself out of the room. His mind floating towards the ceiling only to see a young boy arch his back, gripping the sheets, men were everywhere, and they didn't do a damn thing. His mind came floating back into place, and yet it crashed, leaving the boy blank of all thoughts, of all prayers and hopes... he didn't want this, no..._

Legato's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up.

"No..." Legato murmured out, his eyes darting around the room. Knives yawned and shifted his body in the chair as his head laid on Legato's lap. Legato stared at the man, not knowing what to do.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed out. Legato looked towards the large opening of the room and saw a similar figure, a lot like the one that was sleeping right there with him. His eyes focused and he cursed silently. His two hands grasped Knives' shoulders and shook him slightly.

"What now? I was ... Mm, I was" A soft snore and Legato chuckled. His master was quiet funny sometimes. Another soft shake. "What? Leave me be! ... It was getting good!" Legato couldn't suppress his laughter. Knives jumped up quickly, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn once more. "WHAT?"

"Um, Master Knives, it seems like someone wants to see ye!" Legato informed as he pointed towards the figure that was striding across the large room. Knives looked over his shoulder with weary eyes and groaned out.

"Great, this is perfect," Knives exclaimed sarcastically. His pale blue eyes narrowed slightly. "What do _you_ want!"

"What do I want! _WHAT DO I WANT_? I want an _EXPALANATION_!" Vash roared, his aqua eyes shined with fury. "Staying in the servants infirmary for more than you need be! And staying over night too! Do you know the rumours flying around? So many about you and that ... that _servant_ of yours!" Vash raised a gloved hand and pointed at Legato. A pale hand flew out of nowhere and backhanded Vash's already red -with fury- face.

"That is no way to talk to me or my servant!" Knives shouted back as he stood up knocking the chair over. Vash stood there stun, hands cupping his sore cheek. "I want you out of here now! Leave me _AND_ my servant alone! Oh! Do you know what I think about the rumours? _POPPYCOCK_! Pure nonsense! So get _OUT_ now!" Vash stumbled backwards and quickly left the large infirmary. He mumble something that sounded like "you'll regret this" and soon was out of sight.

"...M-Master Knives?" Pale blue eyes met amber ones.

"...Yes..." A light blush covered Knives' cheeks.

"... Why did ye do that?" Legato asked, his amber eyes gazed more intently at Knives. He smiled slightly when he saw the rosy cheeks Knives was sporting.

"I, well ... uh ... It was awfully rude of him to point, and yell at us! I mean you need your rest! You have a terrible fever and I just wanted to offer ... uh ... err, you know..."

"Your ... um, kindness? Support? Love-uh maybe not that but... um, uh... Oh dear me..." Legato bowed his head from Knives' view. His tan cheeks burned with a dark, deep flush of red. Knives bent down and lifted Legato's head up.

"Well, maybe it could be ... love, I mean you never know! Not that I lov-"

"You love me?" Legato gawked at Knives. Knives opened his mouth to say something but found that his voice had stopped working. His face was now, not just a light rose but seemed to be where all the blood of his face had drained to. Legato's large calloused hands cupped Knives' face closer to his own. "... You ... love me?"

"Well ... I ...um-"

"Knives, dear, where are you! Vash said you were here somewhere! I have wonderful news!" A cheerful voice rang around the corner.

"Might..." Knives finished his sentence. Legato gazed at Knives with disbelief. Knives stood up, leaving the boy on the bed. Rem ran into the room with her baby pink coloured dress.

"What are you doing here?" Rem asked curiously.

"Checking on my servant, mother..." Knives replied.

"... Oh, well never mind that! Great news my dear son!" She said waving her hand to dismiss the subject.

"What ever could it be?" Knives asked with fake curiosity. His pale blue eyes kept glancing at the still dazed boy on the bed.

"I found you a bride my dear boy! You're going to get married with a Lord's daughter!" Knives' face was drained of colour and his mouth fell open. Legato snapped his head towards the pair of nobles in front of him. 'No! Master just said he might love me! He loves me! No woman can take him away now!' Legato mused as his mouth also hung open. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Rem asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, this is truly wonderful news mother," Knives responded, faking a smile and staring down at his mother. Her smile never faded as her eyes beamed with joy. Legato snapped his head so that he could gape at Knives. 'No! What is he saying! Didn't he tell me? Yes! He told me! He might love me! Why is he saying that?' Amber eyes narrowed and he couldn't control himself.

"What are ye doing marrying him off! Ye can't! No! Ye just **_CAN'T_**!" Legato's eyes widened at his own voice and he threw his hand over his mouth immediately, regretting speaking those words to his master's mother. Rem's dark brown eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed red with anger instantly. Her body crossed around the bed until she stood in front of a quite apprehensive Legato.

"How _dare _you tell me what I can or cannot do! Some one as lowly as you telling me what I can do? Why you ungrateful little piece of waste! I spend money on taking you in and you think you can defy what I say!" She slapped the boy across his tanned face, still seething with anger. "If only Alex were here, he would handle you!"

Knives quickly wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders, ignoring Legato for the time being. "Mother, I'm sorry for his actions. Let me handle him. You don't need this kind of stress right now, dear mother of mine! Please he does not know of what he speaks! His mind is dazed, he is very ill-" Rem turned around to face her son, her voice steadying but still carrying the force that she had when she slapped Legato.

"I do not care if he be ill or not! He should have respect for his _higher_ authorities!" She said as she stressed the word "higher". Rem turned around glaring at the blue haired boy, as if expecting something.

"I...am sorry...my mistress," Legato stammered, still rubbing the red slap sting that remained on his cheek. "I was... I was out of line and should never have insulted you." Legato murmured out as his gaze fell to the blankets that covered him.

"Do it again and I shall see to it that you are sent back to where you came from. You've been nothing but a nuisance ever since you've arrived!" Rem huffed out as she fanned herself, her bracelet shining as the lights in the room radiated against the jewels exotically.

She whisked herself around, ignoring Legato as she grasped one of her son's arms. Rem's bright smile returned, "Back to what I came in here to say, yes Knives, you are to be wed and your bride-to-be will be visiting in a couple of short days! We must put these servants to work, so we give a good first impression."

"Yes mother. ... Thank you mother," Knives gave a weak smile as Rem kissed him on his forehead. She turned around and dismissed herself from the large infirmary. Knives closed his eyes letting a sigh fall from his lips. The blonde hair noble shook his head in disbelief while picking up the old wooden chair that was laying on the floor. He settled himself down in it and leaned towards Legato.

"You've disappointed and shamed me, Legato," Knives whispered, running his pale slim fingers along his servant's forehead. "Your fever seems to have diminished." Knives sighed out, closing his eyes once again as he let his hand stay settled on Legato's cheek.

"She can't marry you off like that! She just can't!" Legato pleaded, his head leaning towards the soothing touch. "Master..."

"She can, Legato, ...She can and she will. She can also send you back to where you came from too if you don't behave. I don't want to see you go, but if you act like this, then... I cannot help you..." Knives moved his hand away from Legato's tanned cheek. Knives gazed at Legato only to see his face flushed red and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Master, don't let her send me back there. I beg of you. I don't want to leave..."

"Why, why is it a problem for you to go back?" Knives asked as he gently wiped away the small droplets of tears.

"Well..." Legato bowed his head 'No I can't tell him that, I can't tell him what happened... He'd, he'd think I'm dirty... no I can't tell him... I have t-to say something else...'

"Well?" Knives brushed away a few stray strands of blue hair from Legato's tanned face.

"I... Love you." Legato choked out. He looked up and amber eyes met blue. Knives had stopped brushing Legato's soft hair as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. 'He loves me...' Knives found himself moving closer to Legato, his eyes wide. " Master, I love you." Legato said as he continued to pull Knives towards him, finding himself pondering how wonderful those soft pink lips would taste. Just as Legato finished that thought, he felt it, his lips came in contact with Knives' as they shared a soft kiss. The blonde haired noble felt Legato wrap his arms around him, embracing him gently. Their tongues soon danced, enjoying the sweet intoxicating flavours. Knives parted from the younger man and gulped down precious air.

"L-Legato?" Knives questioned. Legato rested his head on Knives' shoulder and found himself kissing Knives' neck softly, almost ghostly.

"Master, please don't send me back, I don't want to be alone anymore..." Knives pulled Legato into a tight hug. He gave the Legato a little kiss on his forehead and ran a pale hand through the soft blue hair.

"I promise I won't leave you... just promise you won't misbehave," Knives whispered but found that Legato had already fallen asleep. Knives sighed and wondered out loud, "I can tell there is something more, that you don't want me to know... I can see the fear in your eyes Legato. Won't you tell me the real reason why you don't want to go back? ..."

* * *

Okieledokilay! Heh! Tongarisangel suggested the basic dialogue to the ending! Thank you! Sorry that I kinda added and changed and stuff. This was mostly your chapter so in your favour! **I SAY THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TONGARISANGEL!**


	6. A Fight After the Market

**Chibi Legato here. **Wow... am I alive? -checks self- woah I am alive. Well I guess I'll see if this 6th chapter goes well!** Sorry **I took so long, I was waiting for my beta to help check the chapter but that didn't happen so I decided 'oh well I'll give you guys the chapter'.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. It makes me happy. It truly does!  
Well okay onto the chapter. Muahahah! wife number 2 (Knives' to-be wife) is another familiar character! I wanted to use them all. wee! XD

**Things you should know:  
**"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
_Dreams...  
_'_Dream thoughts'_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Trigun or their Characters. I might own some other small characters (like maids or servants or slaves ... oh I own the GREAT LORD Andre! and the evil women sharing the cake and the evil men in Legato's dream!...I also now own Lord Benjamin, father of Mildred...don't own Mildred though.)

* * *

**Loving you is my sin.**

..."I can tell there is something more, that you don't want me to know... I can see the fear in your eyes Legato. Won't you tell me the real reason why you don't want to go back?"...

**K**nives continued to stroke Legato's thick blue hair as he sat next to the sleeping boy. He wondered about why Legato would possibly be so afraid as to not even want to go back to his old master. 'It doesn't matter.' Knives finally resolved as he planted a small, soft kiss on Legato's forehead. A thinned out servant stumbled into the servant's infirmary, bowing in front of Knives.

"Sir, ye mother wants to make plans with ye, about your new wife Mildred." Knives, before than, had never known his to-be-wife's name. Mildred, sounded awfully, dull. Knives' smiled curtly as he stood, leaving the sleeping, blue haired boy on the bed alone.

"I'm going," Knives droned out. "Just make sure Legato is taken care of." Knives shifted and walked out of the large servant's infirmary and walked down one of the many lustrous hallways. 'Mildred sounds awful! What a tedious name!' Knives sighed as he strained himself to walk as far as the salon. He didn't want to leave his servant in the infirmary.

"My dear Knives!" He heard a feminine voice chirp out. Knives turned around and put on an artificial smile for his mother, Rem.

"Hello Mother!" Knives exclaimed as he gave Rem a swift hug. "I heard that you wanted to make some plans for my new wife."

"Ah, yes, yes, come here," Rem said as she walked towards the library. "And please stop calling her your new wife! Her name is Mildred."

"I know..." Knives murmured, swinging one of the large library doors open, the smell of newly printed volumes escaped the room. "When will Mildred be coming again?"

"We have changed schedules, I have a tea party going on this time tomorrow so she will be coming for dinner tonight!" Rem said merrily. She moved a strand of wavy, chocolate brown hair out of her face. "Don't worry preparations for a wonderful evening is being set as we speak, I just want to talk to you about what in heaven's name you are going to wear!"

Knives could have laughed, 'were these the special plans me and mother had to work on? Dear, me.' He thought as he nodded dazedly. "What do you think?" Knives inquired, sitting himself in a large padded chair.

"Go into the upper town, they have a few worth while merchants! Take a servant with you and go, we want something nice and presentable. This one is the daughter of an advisor, Lord Benjamin." Rem stated elatedly as she skimmed through the many books they had stored. Knives approved the idea and he stood to leave.

"Advisor? Of the King himself?" Rem gave a short nod and Knives now understood the importance of looking his very best. "I will go early and find something to wear mother." Knives declared as he strode out of the large library. 'Now to find my servant,' and he knew just where his servant was. Knives strolled into the infirmary and found Legato sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. He smiled slightly as he made for the small bed. "Hello Legato."

Legato snapped his head towards Knives and slowly sputtered out his hello. Knives walked up to the younger man and combed out the thick blue hair that was tousled all over. Legato gave a slight smile but bowed his head nonetheless. "Master?"

"We need to get you primped and proper!" Knives burst out, plopping himself on the small bed. Legato quickly made room and sat next to Knives.

"For what my Master?" Legato tilted his head to one side, eyes full of curiosity.

"We are going to the market today, and we must hurry. My to-be-wife is coming for dinner." Knives said all too fast. Legato scrunched up his nose; obviously not happy about this news. He narrowed his amber eyes as he gazed up at Knives.

"No." Knives turned towards Legato, bewildered.

"What did you say?" Knives asked, his own icy blue eyes narrowing with each syllable thrown out of his mouth. Legato took a breath and once again blurted out a single word, 'No'. Knives couldn't believe it, he quivered with quiet rage and he slowly stood up, just to face Legato. "Now Legato, we are going to the market, I will get something to wear, and you will tolerate my to-be-wife if I have to, too. This is not a choice, you will do what your told. Don't let simple words, like 'I _might_ love you,' get to your head." Legato couldn't believe it, was his master telling him now that he doesn't love him. Legato shook his head; all reasoning going with each shake.

"No! I can't believe you at the moment!" Legato cried out, standing, tugging on Knives' shirt. Ice blue eyes narrowed and Knives pushed Legato back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Now you listen to me you ungrateful, naive, boy! I have much to do, and many people to please--" Knives was discontinued, his lips crushed together by a very eager mouth. The blonde noble's mouth opened up slightly as Legato's tongue glided through. The kiss ended abruptly with Legato smiling.

"Please me, Master, and I will make certain that I please you." Knives chuckled, 'the boy has guts,' he thought, descending upon Legato's mouth. Hands grabbed, touched and moved across each other's body as an unnoticed figure stalked into the room.

"Knives!" A voice yelled out, anger dripping with every word. Knives ripped away from a panting Legato, only to see his brother fuming. 'Why do things always get worse?' Knives thought, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Yes?" Knives said inaudibly while adjusting his shirt. "What do you want?"

"I was going to tell you that your carriage is ready, but my God! This was a sickening display! Ugh." Vash brutally shouted out. Knives rolled his eyes and combed out his hair idly.

"It's no concern of yours what we do."

"But it is our Mother's concern!" Vash sneered, closing in on Knives.

"Just let me be, I need to go to the markets, and I have no time to hear you blabber on and on about this." Knives said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. He spun around and grasped Legato's arm, yanking him out of the bed and towards the infirmary doors.

"M-master!" Legato yelped as they turned the corner, Knives still yanking and pulling all the way. Knives pulled Legato outside the Saverem Manor and towards the carriage that awaited. "Master?" Legato questioned even louder as Knives dragged him into the carriage.

"Just shut up." Knives growled, huffing and sitting himself next to Legato. Amber eyes met narrowed blue eyes. "...Sorry," Knives sighed out, letting his head fall into his arms.

"Tis okay, Master. Your brother had no right!" Legato blurted out, head bowed liked a good servant. Knives turned to look at Legato and smiled.

"I never got you primped and proper, come here." Knives commanded softly. He straightened out Legato's white shirt, running his hands over the toned stomach. Legato sighed, letting Knives fumble around, touching his stomach and chest. The carriage had been moving for quite some time as Knives continued groping around, and pouring down kisses over Legato.

"Master, why do you do this to me?" Legato's voicehitched slightly while Knives moved his hands underneath the brim of his pants. Ice blue eyes shined as Knives sat up.

"You don't want it?" Legato nodded desperately as he pulled Knives down for another bruising kiss.

"I just, didn't think you would be so...kind." Legato whispered out, amber eyes gazing intently at Knives. A laugh resounded in the carriage as Knives sat up, stretching.

"What? You thought I was going to hurt you? You didn't do anything to deserve pain." Knives said, looking out the window. Legato got up quickly, buttoning up his open shirt and proceeded to scoot over to his master.

"Why do you care so much about me and what hurts me? I am your servant." Legato breathed out. The carriage halted abruptly, the driver opening the door, smiling.

"We are here, sir," the driver stated, bowing low. Knives nodded and quickly made his way out, waiting for Legato to follow.

"Lets go." Knives declared quickly, beginingto weave in and out of the swarming markets. His pale face scrunched in disgust, making his way to the better part of the town. Legato pursued close behind, blue hair sticking out sorely.

They walked passed the poorly made shops and found themselves wandering into merchant shops, artisans' shops and different upper-class stores. Legato stood behind as Knives was tailored and fit with one of the best materials, best colours, and best design. Legato poked his head around, amber eyes squinting to get a glimpse of his master, but he was nowhere to be found. After some excruciatingly slow paced time passed, the merchants and tailors flooded away and Legato guessed that Knives was finished.

"Legato, how do I look?" A voice sounded eerily quiet. Legato looked up and saw his master, unsure of the clothing they had fitted for him. He wore a midnight blue ruffled shirt that was tucked into place, and white pants with golden lacings. He also wore a matching white coat with golden lacings. Knives' milky blonde hair was pulled back, a few strands of hair falling into his face. Legato smiled, his master looked good.

"You look wonderful, Master." Legato stated with assurance. His blue hair covering his amber eyes from view as he bowed low. Knives chuckled and paid the merchant and tailor their fair share. Legato stood outside, waiting.

Legato leaned on the brick wall, waiting patiently for Knives.

"Look Steven! What is this? I see a little whore waiting for us to play!" Laughter could be heard and a few peasants turned to stare at the group unnervingly. Legato searched for the fiend who yelled the statement. His amber eyes widened significantly as he tried to take a step back, only succeeding in hitting the wall.

"What are you doing here!" Legato stammered out. A group of men cornered him, all smiling.

"The real question, little whore, is what are _you_ doing here?" Steven spoke out, his eyes narrowing.

"He was waiting for his **_new_** master, and I don't like it when people are rude to _my_ servants! I don't care what happened with you people and my servant so just get away from us." A sharp voice rang out, cutting through the heavy tension. The group of men stalked away from Legato as Knives fiddled with his new clothing. "What a bunch of daft bastards." Legato nodded shakily as he followed Knives out of the market area. He was glad Knives didn't ask about the nickname the men had given him.

They walked quietly up to the carriage and stepped in. The driver closed the door and soon they were on their way back home. The carriage moved silently accept for the pounding hooves on the dirt path. The trees were supplely swaying above the wooden carriage as dust billowed from underneath it. Legato sighed, staring at Knives. His amber eyes shut slightly as leaned back against the seat. After a while Legato slid to the right bumping Knives softly with his head.

"What are you doing?" Knives asked, turning his head slightly. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Legato's sleeping form. The carriage brusquely halted, throwing both men out of their place.

"What's going on?" Legato shouted, head slamming against another seat. Knives tumbled, hitting his side against the door.

"I-I don't know," Knives stuttered while rubbing his sore side. The carriage lurched forward and halted again. The horses whined nervously and Knives decided it was time to go see what was occurring outside. He urged the wooden door open, allowing him to peek outside. Legato swung forward seizing Knives' thin wrists in his large hands.

"Don't!" Legato hissed out, moving Knives out of the way. Legato smirked, "You, my master, are toopretty to die." Knives huffed, feeling a slight urge to smack that smirk off Legato's face. 'Unmannered servant. Such a rebel, thinks he owns the God forsaken world!' Knives sighed, letting Legato slide through the door. Knives quickly peeked out, strands of loose hair falling in his way. Legato arose slowly, creeping out towards the front of the carriage, Knives quietly following.

"Hello again," A voice echoed through the shroud of trees.

"What the hell do you want now?" Legato's harsh voice ripped through.

"We want to teach you and your new _wonderful _Master what it means to insult us."

"Get off me!" Legato screamed out.

Knives crept around the carriage and saw Legato swing one balled up fist at another man. 'The men from the market? But why?' Knives mused as he saw them take out sharpened swords. His eyes bulged slightly as he stepped forward to try and help. He was cut off as a figure fell on top of him. Knives gasped thrusting the man off him and soon recognized the inert figure as his driver. He snapped his head towards Legato who was knocking out yet another man. Knives quickly began to make his way up to him until he felt someone latch onto him, heaving him backwards. He swung his leg instinctively; kicking the other man in the legs. They toppled backwards and Knives took his chance to use his elbow as some kind of hammer, smashing the villain's face over and over again until he was sure the man wouldn't get up. Knives lifted himself and ran towards Legato, who fell backwards, holding onto the edge of a blade. His hands were doused in blood as he clutched the sword swing the bearer away. Legato winced cradling his hand. He went to stand up but a dagger positioned itself at his neck, a low chuckle was breathed into Legato's ear.

" 'Ello my little whore." The voice whispered, dagger digging slowly into the tanned neck. Legato trembled slightly as he threw the blood drenched sword away. "Ye put up a fight, didn't ye?"

"Leave me alone, Steven." Legato demanded, though his voice quivered slightly. Steven chuckled nipping at Legato's ear.

"No, ye still belong to me. No one can take ye away from me." Steven growled, moving a hand down Legato's side. Steven was cut short as a sword was driven into the man's back several times.

"I beg to differ you villain. He's my servant now." Knives snarled out, ripping the sword from Steven's back. Legato hastily heaved Steven off of him and stood up.

"Master," Legato said, unsteadily stepped forward. Knives grabbed him and pulled him towards the carriage.

"It's okay, I can drive a carriage, we will get back to the manor soon!" Knives cooed reassuringly. "You are quiet a fighter! Will you do something like that with me?" Knives raised an eyebrow, fixing Legato next to him as he started the carriage off once again. Legato glanced back as most of the men began to stir.

"Let's just go, please, Master?" Legato pleaded, glimpsing back and forth uneasily. "And...No, I would never do such a thing to you master." Legato said this as they set off towards the manor, the sun setting low over the horizon. Knives' mind was nagging at him that they were beyond late for dinner.

* * *

There a chapter... don't worry I'm working on it. I've got more planned out, this story is reaching to it's end though so I am stretching for more chapters lmao. Well this is basically the same length as all my other chapters, and on a side note Knives and Legato really like mindless groping, heh. 

**I am thinking 3 more chapters after this and that's it. .**

**No there will be no sequels, or anything.**

_**Please read this if you want to help with a decision for an upcomingyaoi scene**_ _**if not...whatever XD**_  
Hmm I have a question,  
Knives has always been the seme and Legato the uke in most fan fiction. But since mine has been slightly AU and OOC and I am having so much fun making Legato a little rebellious as a servant. I was wondering, (since I have been thinking about this) should Legato be a seme this time. I was really thinking about it since Knives seems to be more... noble and Legato seems rough around the edges this time... what do you think? Tell me in your reviews! I like reviews!

OH AND... my beta seems to have left me. So I will try my best to keep the ending 3 chapters of this story wonderfully and grammatically correct.


End file.
